Twilight
by missykirstenblack
Summary: An adopted sixteen year old girl, Aaliyah, befriends the new girl at school, Isabella Swan. Neither vampire nor werewolf, she discovers that she is not human by the man who killed her mother. Follows the first book. Rated for language and violence.


**A/N: Hello, Twilight lovers!!! So I watched New Moon the day it came out and it was alright. Not too bad at all since I got hooked and now I'm here and posting up a story on this. So I came up with this because in my mind Bella is really dependent and I wanted to have someone independent as well to balance the story out in my mind. And if any of you read my Harry Potter, Batman, or Star Wars stories I will be posting them up tomorrow or this following week. Any ways I hope you all enjoy this, because I'll enjoy writing this. Sorry for any mistakes that I may have made!**

**Disclaimer: Everything goes to Stephenie Meyer besides my OCs.**

**Oh, and I tried not putting too much in this chapter for a reason!**

"It has been too long,' a low voice says, with the hint of a growl erupting from his throat. Deep burgundy orbs contrast with his odd pale complexion. Black strands of hair pressed against his forehead, giving the strange man a more dangerous look. Nonetheless, this man has a strange beauty; an attraction that gets the attention of anyone.

The woman before him holds a fearless expression as the man slowly prowls in her direction. Dark brown tresses in disarray, giving her a disheveled appearance adding the dirt sprawled along her olive skin tone. Dark hazel eyes never leave the man's bloodthirsty gaze.

"Afraid, Janet?"

"The only one who should hold any fear is you, Aaron," the woman called Janet replies, eyes narrowed in Aaron's direction now that he is no longer several yards apart in the clearing of the forest, but just mere feet. With her response, the strange man's eyebrows shoot up in curiosity.

"And why—"

"Ma!" a light voice comes from the small figure in Janet's arms. Aaron's red eyes dart to the small child in the woman's arms.

"I have seen it. I have seen what my child will be able to do. You will not stand a chance and that includes the Volturi as well!" she exclaims softly, with a slight smile gracing her features as her thoughts momentarily drift to what her gift was able to see.

"Jan, I am allowing you another chance to live," Terrence stresses, his eyes still on the child hidden from his sight. But he does not have to see the little one. He already caught glimpses earlier and will never forget the exotic light hazel eyes.

"And leave my baby in your hands?" she scoffs, her eyebrows raised as she throws the man a cold look. "I can no longer trust you and my answer will be the same answer that I have given to you twelve times before."

Looking down at her little child, who is not more than a year old, she wishes that she would have been able to say goodbye and without wasting another second throws the little bundle into the air just when a force knocks the wind out of her. She closes her eyes knowing her time has come and knowing who she had envisioned will arrive shortly. The enraged black haired man sinks his sharpened canine teeth into her fragile neck. Janet neither screams nor whimpers as he begins to drain the life from her.

He devours the blood from her system when he hears the sudden rush of quiet footsteps. Pulling his mouth away from his former friend's neck, he looks away from her estranged body. He stands up from his previous position and dashes off with a supernatural speed, distancing himself from the newcomers.

In a matter of seconds, seven shadows emerge from the trees. The moonlight hits their faces, revealing the odd pale complexion that Aaron had but their eyes hold a different color. Topaz.

One of them, a man with blond hair, crouches down at the lifeless body and his topaz eyes widen as he recognizes her face.

"Oh, God," he whispers, removing her dark brown hair from her neck and his fingers come across two holes delved deep. He cannot hear a heartbeat. "She's been attacked. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, I want you to go and see if whoever did this is lurking around."

The three young men's figures disappear from sight in less than a second, leaving the bent man and three young women.

"Carlisle…." a light voice comes from the woman. She slowly walks towards his crouched figure as he stares into the face of the woman in his arms. The three young men appear from different sides of the clearing and they come closer with their supernatural speed.

"Whoever it was, never left anything behind," the young man named Edward says, and the other two nod their head in confirmation. Carlisle stands up with the his friends body in his arms, and the other members of his little group look on in sorrow. He walks past them all and disappears from the clearing; all of them following beside the women. The black haired young woman holds back, her eyes glazed and staring past them. Waking up from her daze, she looks at the other two women.

"Go," she directs, and before the other two ladies say anymore she disappears into a different direction. The two women catch up with the men, who are gathered around a black Land Rover.

"Where's Alice?"

The petite and pixie-like young woman referred to as Alice emerges from the forest. A bundle pressed against her chest so the whatever is inside will not be harmed. None of them ask what it is she is holding, the little blankets telling them what it is.

"I don't hear a heartbeat," Emmett states, staring at the little bundle. Alice's topaz eyes meet theirs, and her lips curve up into a smile.

"She's awake," she says, and the company's eyes widen when a little olive-skin toned arm grabs out at Alice's face. Carlisle's eyes slightly widen and he begins to shake his head; even with the death of his friend a small smile crawls onto his face. Alice's hand reaches into blanket and pulls out a beige envelope addressed to the blonde haired man. "Carlisle."

**A/N: So, I hope you guys liked the beginning. The next chapter will be out soon (probably on Wednesday!).**


End file.
